


Grand Opening

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Danny opens his restaurant.(100 word drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I never read or write death fic but this came to me. At least it's a drabble right? It's over with quickly.

Danny looked towards the sign above the building, squinting into the early morning sun as he checked that the 'grand opening' sign wasn't going to fall down.

He sighed as he looked through the entrance to where the bar counter was and to the framed pictures behind it and the smiling faces that had been placed, on Grace's suggestion, to welcome customers in. 

He lifted his beer and leaned on the walking stick that helped ease the now permanent pain in his right leg.

"Here's to you, buddy. We'll always be together."

He wished Steve could be there in person.


End file.
